Los cuadernos de Zafiro
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: De casualidad, mientras estaba en el bosque del invierno, Fawn encuentra dos cuadernos que relatan una historia de amor sobre dos hadas de invierno, Zafiro y Ruby. Entre más lee la historia más quiere saber quiénes son estas dos hadas. Además de la historia de amor, uno de los cuadernos cuenta un poco sobre el pasado de Milori.
1. Zafiro y Ruby

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**Zafiro es un personaje de la película Tinkerbell por lo tanto no me pertenece, tiene el nombre cambiado. En parte la idea del fic es descubrir cuál de todos los personajes es. Si lo descubriste entonces te aconsejo no decirlo hasta el final de la historia, no hay chiste. **

_**Respecto a la imagen: El del medio es Zafiro, la chica es Ruby y el otro es Clayton. **_

_**Capítulo 1: Zafiro y Ruby**_

Fawn y las demás hadas estaban deslizándose en trineo sobre la nieve. Al tratar de esquivar los arboles las hadas se fueron por caminos diferentes. Fawn termina tropezando con una rama y cae sobre la nieve. Se levantó del piso sacudiéndose toda la nieve que tenía en la ropa cuando fue buscar su trineo tropieza otra vez con algo extraño cayendo nuevamente al piso. Esta vez se paró escupiendo nieve que le había entrado en la boca.

Fawn: Definitivamente este no es mi día- se sacudió otra vez la nieve que le quedo en la ropa.

Antes de ir por el trineo fue a ver qué era lo que la había hecho tropezar. Escarbo por la nieve y encontró un libro de tapa dura de color verde oscuro con algunos tonos en marrón que parecía algo viejo. En la tapa del libro decía **_Zafiro_**. Intrigada por la curiosidad tomo asiento en un tronco y empozo a leer.

Fawn: Muy bien- dio vuelta un par de hojas- "_Mi historia de amor_"- leyó en voz alta- auuu que romántico "_Soy Zafiro_".

"_Era mi segunda semana en Pixie Hollow, me encontraba en el bosque del invierno con un cuaderno escribiendo una investigación sobre la Aurora boreal, desde el primer momento me intereso como esas luces aparecían de repente en el cielo destellando unos hermosos colores. Lo recuerdo, pase casi 3 horas intentando encontrar la causa de esas luces y no encontré nada. Al principio pensé que podría ser un hada pero luego me di cuenta de que no. De pronto bola de nieve golpea mi cabeza interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Un poco enojado por la broma, me di vuelta para saber quién me había arrojado eso y vi algo mucho más hermoso que esas luces e hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente. Era un hada del invierno de mi estatura, flaca, con un vestido celeste, ojos grises y un pelo corto de color rojo. Me sorprendí bastante por su color de pelo, era la primera hada del invierno que lo tenía de esa manera. Al ver su sonrisa burlona desperté de mi trance._

_Zafiro: ¡Heeyy! ¿Pero qué te pasa?_

_Hada: Aaaiii es que estas ahí tan solito que creí que necesitas algo de diversión- dijo con un tono de broma._

_Zafiro: Deja me en paz niña- volvía a lo mío tratando de ignorarla._

_Hada: ¿Y qué es lo que haces?_

_Zafiro: Nada que te interese- sentí como ella se acercaba a mí._

_Hada: Adivinare, es sobre la Aurora Boreal ¿Cierto?- trataba de ver lo que estaba escribiendo._

_Zafiro: ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cerré mi cuaderno y me levante de mi lugar para mirarla directamente a los ojos._

_Hada: No veo nada más interesante, además de ti._

_Me sorprendí ante ese comentario _

_Zafiro: Tuuuu ¿Crees que soy interesante?_

_Hada: Un Sparrowman solo en medio del bosque a estas horas de la noche anotando quien sabe que en un cuaderno…por supuesto que creo que eres interesante, no todos los días me encuentro con gente como tú._

_Zafiro: Woauw gracias por el comentario pero si no te molesta quiero estar solo- me senté en el tronco pero ella aún no se había ido. _

_Hada: Te diré que, si me dices quien eres, que es lo que haces, que es lo que te gusta y pasas un día con migo te diré que es lo que hace aparecer la Aurora Boreal._

_Zafiro: Bueno…- me sonroje ante lo que me pedía, esa hada era en verdad extraña además de linda- De acuerdo._

_Hada: Uiii genial- revoloteo de alegría- Me llamo Ruby ¿Cómo te llamas?- extendió la mano para que yo la estrechara_

_Zafiro: Soy Zafiro- conteste estrechándole la mano._

_Ruby: Zafiro- suspiro- creo que seremos grandes amigos..."_

¿?: ¿Fawn que haces ahí?

Fawn cerró el libro y miro para arriba. Silvermist y Rosetta la estaban viendo desde la rama de un árbol.

Fawn: Ya voy chicas.

Fue a buscar el trineo y regreso con sus amigas. Cuando iban regresando a casa, Fawn no prestaba mucha atención a sus compañeras, tenía más intriga por saber que era lo que pasaba con esa pareja.

Tinkerbell: Tierra llamando a Fawn- movió sus manos.

Fawn: ¿Eee?- despertó de su trance- ¿Qué paso?- se paró.

Tinkerbell: Es lo que nosotras queremos saber ¿Qué te ocurrió hoy?

Fawn: Oouu pues… tropecé y caí del trineo. Luego me entretuve con otra cosa olvidándome completamente de la carrera. Lo siento jeje

Tinkerbell: Okey, es bueno saber que nada malo te paso al menos.

Iridessa: Si, cualquiera en ese tiempo que te ausentaste pensaría que fuiste raptada por el hombre de las nieves.

Silvermist: Aamm no, solo alguien como tú lo pensaría ¿Qué estoy diciendo? En realidad lo pensaste.

Rosetta: Si, fue algo más o menos así- trato de poner la cara de preocupación de Iridessa- Oii Fawn lleva 20 minutos desaparecida, no hay que entrar en pánico no entren en pánico aaaaaiiii…¡Fue el hombre de las nieves, fue el hombre de las nieves!

Fawn: Jajaja lo siento Dess no quería preocuparte.

Iridessa: Jaja muy graciosas- dijo algo ofendidas.

Fawn: Jejej…oigan ya tengo que irme. Las veo luego.

Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist: Hasta luego.

Cuando llego a su casa se sentó en la mesa y puso el libro sobre ella. Algo de en esa historia la conmovía tanto, más sabiendo que esas historias no solían llamarles mucho la atención.

Fawn: Zafiro y Ruby ¿Quiénes serán en realidad?

_**Les sonara algo tonto pero tengo que decirlo, si un extraño se te pone hablar de esa manera recuerda tener cuidado. También si vez una persona sola haciendo algo raro a tales horas de la noche. Uno no sabe lo que puede pasar. **_

**El titulo dice los cuadernos de Zafiro, efectivamente son dos cuadernos. Pero Fawn encuentra el otro más adelante. **

**Saludos.**


	2. Pensando en Ruby

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**Gracias por seguirme en esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Mil Rosas: Que bueno que te guste la imagen XD**

**_Capítulo 2:__ Pensando en Ruby_**

"_Ruby soltó mi mano._

_Ruby: Okey, Zafiro te veo mañana en este lugar al medio día- intento marcharse pero yo la detuve agarrándola del brazo._

_Zafiro: Espera ¿Te iras así nada más?_

_Ruby: Si, es que tengo cosas que hacer, son aburridas pero no tengo otra opción._

_Zafiro: Al menos dime algo sobre la Aurora Boreal- le solté el brazo._

_Ruby: A a – movió su dedo en forma negativa- cuando sea el momento te lo diré._

_Zafiro: ¿Y cuándo será ese momento? _

_Ruby: Lo sabrás pronto- me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome completamente sonrojado- te veré mañana._

_Se alejó sin darme tiempo de decir algo. Recuerdo que cuando regrese a casa no podía dormir, solo quería volver a ver a Ruby y saber más de ella. Nunca comprendí porque de todas las hadas que existen me hablo a mí. Tampoco podía entender que es lo que veía de interesante en mí. Al llegar la mañana me levante enseguida, acomode algunas cosas en mi casa y fui hacer mis deberes con el Señor del invierno. Él era un viejo amable, muy inteligente y quería que su sabiduría fuera reconocida de generación en generación. Mi trabajo consistía en escribir sus enseñanzas para transmitírselas a las demás hadas. Ese día el trabajo me pareció eterno y yo casi no prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, en mi cabeza solo estaba Ruby. Cuando llego el medio día deje todo bien ordenado y, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que me decía el Señor del invierno, fui volando hasta el bosque donde Ruby me esperaba. Al llegar una bola de nieve me golpeo en la cara dándome la bienvenida._

_Zafiro: Heeeyyy- me saque la nieve de la cara para encontrarme con el bello rostro de Ruby- ¿Por qué haces eso cada vez que nos encontramos?_

_Ruby: En mi defensa es la segunda vez que te lo hago. Además es divertido._

_Zafiro: Estas totalmente loca._

_Ruby: Daaa ¿Qué puedo decir? Admítelo, es de las muchas cosas que te agradan de mí._

_Zafiro: ¿Agradarme? Pero ni siquiera te conozco, es decir, no sé nada sobre ti._

_Ruby: Pero de seguro te quedaste toda la noche pensando en mí._

_Me puse morado cuando dijo eso, a lo que ella largo una carcajada._

_Ruby: Lo sé, soy fascinante, llámalo sexto sentido. Ahora- me tomo de la mano- será mejor que empecemos nuestra aventura._

_Zafiro: Vaya no eres nada modesta._

_Ese día…"_

Un golpe en puerta interrumpió a Fawn su lectura.

Fawn: ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?- dijo mirando al techo.

Dejo el Diario a un lado y fue abrir la puerta, resulto ser Rosetta.

Fawn: Hola ¿Qué…

Rosetta: Aiii florecita lo siento no quería molestarte a estas horas de la noche- interrumpió al hada de los animales- pero necesitaba hablar con alguien enseguida o si no iba explotar- entro a la casa de Fawn mientras esta cerraba la puerta.

"Y de todas las hadas que existen, tenías que acudir a mi" se dijo Fawn en la cabeza "no sé porque tengo el severo presentimiento de que se dé lo que va hablar". Se sentaron en la mesa y el hada de los animales empezó a escuchar el parloteo de Rosetta.

Rosseta: Hoy como siempre pase un tiempo con Sled…

"Adivine" se dijo Fawn mirando tentadoramente el libro.

Rosseta: Él me dijo "hola Rosetta, estas más linda que ayer" obviamente yo le respondí con un gracias pero ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué ayer estaba horrible? A veces ese chico suele ser impredecible. Yo creo que es porque hay otra hada revoloteándole la cabeza…

Fawn se pasaba las manos por la cara de lo cansada que estaba de escuchar esa historia. Había veces en que Sled hacia algún comentario que terminaban ofendiendo a Rosetta y, por algún motivo, le hacía pensar que se fijaba en otras hadas. Fawn ya estaba cansada de decirle que para Sled solo le importaba ella pero no había caso. Además, estaba segura de que Rosetta había entendido mal el comentario. De seguro Sled lo que en realidad le dijo fue "hola Rosetta, estas muy linda hoy" pero no tenía sentido discutir por eso.

Para fortuna de Fawn, golpearon otra vez la puerta. Rosseta no apareció darse cuenta de que el hada de los animales se dirigía a ver quién tocaba y tampoco notaba que no la estaba escuchando.

Fawn: ¿Quién es?- abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tinkerbell y Vidia peleando.

Tinkerbell: Que no.

Vidia: Que sí.

Fawn las dejo pasar mientras seguían discutiendo con el sí y el no. Rosetta por supuesto seguía hablando sola sin darse cuenta de la llegada de las dos hadas.

Fawn: ¿Podrían decirme qué es lo que les ocurre?

Tinkerbell: Vidia cree que lo que estoy construyendo causara una explosión- apunto con el dedo al hada de vuelo veloz.

Vidia: Ja no lo creo cariño, estoy segura de ello- se miraron a los ojos como si fueran a matarse.

Tinkerbell: Claro que no.

Vidia: Claro que sí.

Tinkerbell: Claro que no.

Vidia: Claro que sí.

Tinkerbell: Que no.

Vidia: Que sí.

Fawn sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Cuando se dignó a tomar asiento, alguien más toco la puerta. Fue de mala gana a abrirla y esta vez era Iridessa.

Iridessa: ¡Aja!-afirmo- sabían que estaban aquí- entro a la casa mientras Fawn cerraba la puerta con mala gana.

Ni Rosetta, ni Tinkerbell, ni Vidia se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Iridessa debido a que todas estaban concentradas en su tema.

Iridessa: Y ustedes me decían loca con lo del hombre de las nieve, miren esto- saco un libro con el título de "El hombre de las nieves, la bestia del invierno" - Aquí dice que puede hacer pedazos a una criatura en segundo ¿Lo ven? Hice bien en preocuparme por Fawn esta mañana. Si hubiera sido el hombre de las nieves todas ustedes estarían arrepintiéndose…

Fawn ya no entendía más nada solo escuchaba "Sled esto" "que sí que no" y "hombre de las nieves". De pronto los nervios Fawn ya casi llegaron a su límite cuando dio tres pasos y otra vez alguien toco a la puerta. Se acercó y la abrió con furia. Era Silvermist que estaba llorando como si estuviese en un funeral. Fawn no dijo nada, simplemente la dejo pasar.

Entre los gritos, el llanto y tanto parloteo, la bomba de tiempo que estaba dentro de Fawn exploto.

Fawn: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos se quedaron mudos y vieron extrañadas a Fawn por la reacción que tuvo.

Fawn: Lo siento- se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Rosetta: Relájate…a hola Tinkerbell, hola Vidia, Dess, Silv.

Todas se saludaron amablemente, incluso Silvermist se olvidó del porque estaba llorando. Fawn por otro lado se golpeó la frente.

"Parece que tendré una larga noche" se dijo Fawn.


	3. Un día con Ruby

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad Disney._**

_**Kryo de Jamir**__**:**__** wii que bueno saber de vos, gracias por tu comentario. Espero que la actitud de Ruby no te decepcione. **_

**_Capítulo 3: Un día con Ruby_**

Como se hizo tarde esa noche las hadas se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Fawn. Al otro día se levantaron temprano para comenzar hacer su trabajo. Antes de salir Fawn guardo el libro en una mochila para llevarlo consigo. Poco después Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Rosetta y Vidia tomaron caminos separados y solo quedaron Fawn e Iridessa.

Fawn: Oye Dess quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Iridessa: ¿Es sobre el hombre de las nieves?

Fawn: ¿Qué?- sacudió la cabeza- No, ya sácate eso de la cabeza.

Iridessa: Esta bien, lo siento ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Fawn: ¿Sabes algo sobre la Aurora Boreal?

Iridessa: Lo único que sé es que son luces que brillan en el cielo que aparecen en el bosque del invierno.

Fawn: Pero ¿No sabes que es lo que causa su aparición?

Iridessa: No, al principio creí que se trataba de un hada de la luz algo especial pero luego me di cuenta de que no ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Fawn: Mmm… Para nada en especial en realidad, solo curiosidad

El hada de los animales no mentía, solo lo preguntaba por curiosidad. Desde que empezó a leer el libro tenía varias preguntas en la cabeza.

Fawn: Nos vemos luego.

Iridessa: Como digas, nos vemos.

Las dos hadas se separaron. Fawn termino de hacer su trabajo cerca del mediodía. Luego fue hasta la frontera donde las esperaban Tink y las demás para ir al bosque del invierno.

Tinkerbell: Ya estamos todas, vamos.

Rosetta: Dulcita- le toco el hombro a Fawn- esta vez trata de no entretenerte con algo extraño a menos que quieras causarle un infarto a Iridessa, todavía sigue traumada con el hombre de las nieves.

Fawn: Okey- una sonrisa se formó e su rostro.

Todas cruzaron la frontera, del otro lado las esperaba Periwinkle, Gliss, Spike, Sled y Slush. Mientras todos se dedicaron a patinar sobre el hielo Fawn se acomodó en la rama de un árbol, no muy lejos de donde estaban sus amigas y se dedicó a leer el cuaderno.

"_Ese día fue el mejor día de toda mi vida. No sé porque, pero Ruby me hacía ver las cosas mucho más divertidas de lo que parecían. Primero quiso hacer un muñeco de nieve, yo accedí con gusto ya que solo lo había hecho unas pocas veces. Me quede bastante impresionado cuando me dijo que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, según ella era la primera vez que hacia uno. Yo le dije que no se preocupara, de todas formas sería divertido. Después de terminarlo ella empezó a tirarme bola de nieve otra vez y por supuesto yo también le tire a ella porque ya estaba cansado de no defenderme ante sus ataques. _

_Ella me dijo que le gustaba muchos los animales, se la pasaba mirándolos contantemente y los trataba con un cariño especial. De curioso le pregunte si por casualidad era un hada del talento animal pero ella me respondió con un no y que prefería no hablar del tema. Con esa respuesta no le di más vueltas al asunto. Después patinar sobre el hielo y andar en trineo, me pidió que me vendara los ojos para llevarme a su lugar secreto. No entendí por qué no quería que viera el camino, es decir, si íbamos a ser amigos tenía que confiar en mí. De todas formas acepte sin rechistar. Estuvimos caminando bastante tiempo y yo ya estaba empezando a cansarme, _

_Zafiro: ¿Hasta dónde quieres ir? _

_Ruby: Aiii solo es hasta aquí ya deja de ser tan caprichoso- me agarro la mano y me llevo casi a las arrastradas. _

_A los pocos minutos me saco la venda de la cara. El paisaje que vi a continuación era inexplicable. Se podía ver todos los bosques; verano, otoño, primavera, invierno y mucho más halla. Las luces del atardecen se veían tan hermosas, me di cuenta enseguida que estábamos arriba de una enorme montaña. Me gire a ver a Ruby que estaba al lado mío, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, los rayos del sol que se ocultaba se reflejaba en su cabello rojo y sus ojos grises brillaban de una manera impresionante. _

_Ruby: ¿Cómo será más allá?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar al frente._

_Zafiro: Bueno, tienes los bosques de otoño, verano…_

_Ruby: No me refiero a eso- se dio vuelta sin mirarme y se sentó sobre un troncón que estaba ahí cerca- Me refiero más allá de Pixie Hollow, ahí debe haber un mundo totalmente diferente. _

_Zafiro: No sé mucho sobre Pixie Hollow, tampoco se me cruzo por la cabeza saber que hay más allá de esta isla- me senté a lado de ella._

_Ruby: Créeme yo voy a cruzar esa frontera tantas veces y me voy a terminar cansando._

_Zafiro: Pero las hadas de invierno nunca cruzan donde están las hadas cálidas._

_Ruby: Yo si lo hare, pero no quiero hablar del tema._

_Zafiro: Okey, de acuerdo. _

_Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que me digne a decir algo. En parte porque sentía curiosidad._

_Zafiro: ¿Por qué tu cabello es rojo?_

_Ruby: No tengo idea, vine al mundo con él. Aunque alguien me dijo una vez que esto es lo que me hacía especial. También me dijo que todos somos especiales, algunos en el interior y otros en el exterior. En mi caso es en el exterior, aunque yo no me veo nada de especial._

_Zafiro: No parece interesarte mucho esas cosas ¿Verdad?_

_Ruby: Adivinaste, a mí solo me interesa ser yo._

_Zafiro: No eres como las otras hadas- dije serio- y por eso te sientes diferente - de pronto su ánimo cambio._

_Ruby: Si, en parte si- asintió con la cabeza- yo jamás patine sobre el hielo, me deslice en trineo, hice muñecos de nieve o…tuve amigos. Siempre, me he sentido casi sola._

_Me sentí muy mal por cómo se puso. No quería hacerle pasar un mal momento tampoco creía que era diferente o rara. Solo quería que confiara en mí. Ahí me di cuenta que ella lo que en realidad quería escaparse de todo lo que la rodeaba, por eso, también, quería saber que había más allá de Pixie Hollow. _

_Zafiro: Yo si soy tu amigo- le tome de la mano._

_Ruby quedo mirando a los ojos. En ese momento mis labios estaban a punto de acercarse a los de ella pero se apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo._

_Ruby: Yaaa nos estamos poniendo muy cursis- se puso de pie algo nerviosa. Yo también me puse algo tonto por lo que acababa de ocurrir- Tengo que irme ahora- dio media vuelta- te veré mañana en el mismo lugar a la misma hora._

_Zafiro: ¿Cómo sabes que quiero volver a verte?_

_Ruby: Jaa por favor, seguro te mueres por volver a verme- se le formo una sonrisa burlona en su cara._

_Por un momento creí que esa chica era adivina pero luego me di cuenta que era más modesta de lo que imaginaba. Aun así me robo por completo el corazón _

_Zafiro: Ddd-De acuerdo._

_Ruby: Aiii eres tan lindo- me dio beso en la mejilla- Tienes que volver a taparte los ojos, este lugar es mi secreto. Si todo sale bien entre tú y yo te diré como llegar aquí. _

_Zafiro: Esta bien._

_Al pa…"_

¿?: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Fawn salto de un sus al sentir que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Fawn: Periwinkle- se enojó al verla detrás de ella junto con Spike y Gliss- ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

Periwinkle: No, solo quería saber que te pasaba.

Gliss: Es que te vimos aquí tan sola, cualquiera diría que te estas volviendo amargada y solitaria como Spike o Vidia si no te conocieran bien. Lo bueno es que te conocemos bien.

Spike: Heeeyy yo no soy amargada.

Gliss: Ni tú te lo crees, a veces puedes ser tan negativa que ni siquiera te diviertes, o bien, estas todo el día regañándome.

Periwinkle: Chicas no empiecen a pelear ahora.

Fawn guardo el libro en la mochila.

Fawn: No quiero ignorar a nadie, solo estaba leyendo un poco.

Gliss: Que bueno, pensamos que te habías ido totalmente de este mundo.

Periwinkle: ¿Qué es lo que lees que parece tan interesante?

Fawn: Una historia de amor…muy rara en mi opinión.

Periwinkle: De acuerdo. Oye…vamos con las demás hacer una guerra con bolas de nieve.

Fawn: Sii, antes de ir, quiero hacerles una pregunta.

Spike: Dinos.

Fawn: ¿Conocen algún hada de invierno que tenga el cabello rojo?

Periwinkle: Aaaa no que yo sepa. Todas las hadas de invierno suelen tener el pelo blanco o negro.

Spike: Pero nunca rojo.

Periwinkle: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Fawn: Por nada- negó con la cabeza- solo de curiosa. Mejor vámonos.

_**Bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo.**_

_**Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo y que les interese saber más sobre Zafiro y Ruby. Respondiendo a los comentarios den Nanu, Mil Rosas y saililove-chan.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	4. La decisión de Zafiro

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad Disney._**

**_Akumu Hoshi:__ Vidia y Spike no son amargadas son…difíciles. Igual a mí me caen muy bien las dos sin mencionar que me hacen reír. Bueno aún hay muchas cosas por saber de Zafiro y de Ruby también. Y no te preocupes, voy a tratar de que esta historia no sea tan larga y de que Fawn descubra enseguida quienes son estas dos hadas. _**

**_Capítulo 4: La decisión de Zafiro _**

Al otro día Fawn le dijo a sus amigas que iba a verlas en otro momento así podía estar un momento a solas para leer sin ningún tipo de interrupción. El día anterior se la había hecho muy tarde y llego a su casa cansada, así que no tuvo tiempo de leer un rato más.

Se quedó sentada en una rama del árbol del polvillo. Ahí el aviente se mostraba tranquilo y parecía un buen lugar para leer. Saco el libro y se perdió entre las páginas.

"_Al pasar los meses Ruby y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, aunque ella en algunas ocasiones se mostraba misteriosa. Siempre nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar y en la misma hora. El señor del invierno notaba que yo estaba algo cambiado, según él me veía más contento que de costumbre, cosa que le agrada. Yo le conté que había conocido a una chica que me hacía sentir de otra manera, él rio ante eso y me dijo que lo que yo sentía se llama amor. Normalmente a mí me gustaba estar sol;__sin embargo, al momento de estar con Ruby todo era diferente, quería estar todo el tiempo con ella sin interrupción. Si sentía amor por Ruby y estoy seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por mí aunque era algo modesta. Me di cuenta de eso cuando le dije que muy pronto iba hacer un viaje y que tal vez me tardaría años en regresar, Ruby se puso muy triste por eso. Cuando nos despedimos ese día que se lo conté note que como unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Me sentí fatal por eso y ella me contesto luego que no me preocupara porque no podía ser el centro de mi vida, además sabía que este viaje era muy importante para mí y que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Le dije que iba a pensar si hacerlo o no. Ruby solo sonrío y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios dejándome totalmente hecho una piedra hasta el otro día._

_No se confundan, yo tengo amigos, pero a veces prefería la soledad. Mi mejor amigo se llama Clayton, también conocido como el futuro señor del invierno. Él y yo nos divertíamos juntos aunque nuestra manera de pensar era diferente. Clayton podía ser un poco testarudo y severo cuando se lo proponía, también creía ridículo las cosas relacionadas con el amor. Cuando le dije que me gustaba una chica él me contesto que tratara de no perder tanto mi tiempo en ella. Me decía que pusiera todo mi empeño en mi trabajo y que no dejara que una mujer interfiriera en mi vida. Yo no creía eso, pero bueno, no iba pelearme con mi mejor amigo por ese comentario, tampoco iba a dejar de amar a Ruby por las cosas que pensara Clayton. En parte tampoco me enojaba con él porque tenía una razón para odiar todo lo romántico pero por ahora no voy a hablar sobre ello, quizá en otro momento. _

_Un día Clayton y yo fuimos a la casa del señor del invierno para tener una conversación. Yo estaba seguro de lo que íbamos hablar. Estábamos sentados en la enorme sala de la casa en sillones diferente. _

_Sr del invierno: Muy bien muchachos, vamos poner las cosas en su lugar- me miró fijamente- Zafiro ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu viaje?_

_Zafiro: Aun no lo sé._

_Clayton: Su novia no lo deja pensar con claridad._

_Zafiro: No es mi novia, somos amigos y ella no tiene nada que ver en esto._

_Clayton: Por favor, estabas ansioso por hacer ese viaje hasta que la conociste. _

_Zafiro: No es verdad._

_Sr del invierno: Ya dejen de pelear- se puso de pie- Ambos son amigos, no pueden discutir por ese tipo de cosas. Los dos tienen importantes responsabilidades para el futuro y tienen que llevarse bien. _

_Zafiro: Lo siento._

_Clayton: También lo siento. _

_Sr del invierno: Así me gusta- se sentó de nuevo- Zafiro necesito que tomes una decisión hoy mismo. Lamento tener que apresurarte pero es así. _

_Zafiro: De acuerdo, hare ese viaje - sentí como un nudo se me formaba en el estómago ¿Qué iba a pasar con Ruby ahora? _

_Clayton: Buena decisión viejo- me dio un golpecito en el hombro. _

_Sr del invierno: Excelente Zafiro, espero mucho de ti ¿Cuándo te iras?_

_Zafiro: El día después del festival de invierno. _

_Sr del invierno: Okey, ahora tu Clayton. _

_Clayton: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? _

_Sr del invierno: Necesito saber si estás listo para tomar mi lugar._

_Clayton: No lo sé ¿Qué no es algo que tienes que decidir tú?_

_Sr del invierno: Tus lecciones van bien, has aprendido mucho, pero a veces tu conducta no es buena._

_Clayton: Aaaa por favor, sabes que estoy mejorando. _

_Sr del invierno: Entonces quiero que me lo demuestres en el festival. Quiero que cumplas con la tradición, tienes que bailar con la futura ministra del invierno. _

_Clayton: Nooo- dijo con tono de fastidio- lo que sea menos eso._

_Zafiro: ¿Qué tiene de malo bailar con ella?_

_Clayton: ¿Qué no la has visto? La chica está loca, además de ser extraña. Se la pasa hablando de sueños y aventuras._

_Zafiro: No, no la he visto. Tampoco veo nada de malo que tenga sueños o piense en tener aventuras._

_Clayton: Amigo no sabes lo que dices. _

_Sr del invierno: Basta Clayton, esa es la única manera de demostrarme que estás listo. _

_Clayton: De acuerdo- levanto las manos- lo haré- volvió a bajarlas._

_Sr del invierno: Muy bien, entonces creo que ya casi están listos._

_Des…"_

De sorpresa, Ronnie, un hada de los animales, agarro el libro de Fawn mientras estaba en plena lectura. El hada tenia cabello oscuro y estaba recogido con una media cola, sus ojos eran de color miel. Su vestimenta era, una remera marrón y los pantalones y el calzado eran de color negro.

Fawn: ¡Ronnie!- se levantó- Devuélveme eso.

Ronnie: Diviértete un poco hermana jajjajj- se fue volando con el libro en la mano.

Fawn: Regresa aquí- salió volando a perseguirla.

**Atención, bajo ninguna circunstancia o motivo o por lo que fuese se odia a Clayton. Parecerá duro, malo y quizás hasta frio en algunas ocasiones pero no hay que odiarlo. **

**Saludos. **


	5. El desafío de Ronnie

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Capítulo 5: El desafío de Ronnie_**

Fawn persiguió a Ronnie el resto de la tarde pero no logro alcánzala, por lo que no consiguió recuperar el cuaderno. Ese día estaba de muy mal humor, cuando se trataba de bromas Ronnie era peor que ella.

Tinkerbell y las demás vieron a Fawn a lo lejos en la orilla del rio caminando de un lado al otro tirando piedras.

Tinkerbell: Parece que Fawn no está en sus mejores días.

Vidia: Yo digo que lo mejor sería dejarla sola y que se desahogue con la vida… o en este caso con el agua.

Tinkerbell: No es así Vidia, tenemos que ayudarla.

Iridessa: ¿Por qué no vas ver que le pasa Ross?

Rosetta: Olvídenlo chicas, ya vi esto antes y terminaremos discutiendo.

Vidia: Okey, entonces vayámonos- intento irse pero Tinkerbell la detuvo agarrando una de sus alas.

Tinkerbell: No podemos dejarla así- soltó el ala de Vidia- tenemos que ayudarla.

Silvermist: Yo voy hablar con ella, ustedes váyanse si quieren.

Rosetta ¿Estas segura Silv?

Silvermist: Completamente, se manjar este tipo de situaciones; así que no se preocupen.

Silvermist fue hasta donde estaba Fawn, quien no paraba de hablar sola.

Fawn: Esa Ronnie- gruño- ya vera cuando la encuentre- tiro una piedra al agua- encima tenía que quitarme el cuaderno cuando estaba en la parte más interesante aaggg- patio una enorme piedra que termino lastimándola- auu auuu- agarro la piedra para tirarla al agua e intentar desquitarse pero era tan pesada que se cayó encima de ella- Lo que me faltaba.

Silvermist se acercó a Fawn riéndose por el estado en que se encontraba.

Silvermist: Jajaj cuidado Fawn, las hadas de las rocas se molestaran contigo.

Fawn: Ese chiste ya es viejo Silv ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Silvermist: Seguro.

Silvermist movió con cuidado la piedra para no lastimar a Fawn.

Fawn: Gracias- se puso de pie.

Silvermist: Okey, ahora dime ¿Qué te sucede?

Fawn: Estoy a punto de explotar.

Silvermist: ¡¿Explotar?!- se asustó llevando sus manos a la cara- aaiii no, tenemos que…

Fawn: No no no, tranquila- la agarro de la mano y le dio golpecitos suaves- no voy a explotar en ese sentido.

Silvermist: Aaa…entonces está bien, cuéntame ¿Por qué dices que vas a explotar?

Fawn le conto que Ronnie le había quitado el cuaderno el día anterior. Le dijo que Paso casi toda la tarde y toda la noche persiguiéndola hasta perderle el rastro y que había ido a su casa esa mañana pero no la encontró.

Silvermist: Ooo vamos Fawn, Ronnie es como tu hermana, solo está jugando. Además debe seguir algo molesta por la broma de los escarabajos.

Fawn: Pero eso fue un accidente.

Silvermist: Un accidente que termino involucrándola. Es más recuerdo que dijo "esta me las pagaras Fawn"-trato de imitar la voz de Ronnie- creo que esta sería su pequeña venganza.

Fawn: Si, lo sé, pero en verdad quiero ese cuaderno. A veces Ronnie se pone peor que yo.

Silvermist: ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta?

Fawn: Si, dime.

Silvermist: ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese cuaderno?

Fawn: Es…es difícil de explicar, hay una historia y hay dos personas en ella que me dan mucha intriga y siento que paso algo entre ellos dos y…quiero ayudarlos pero no puedo hacerlo si no consigo recuperar ese cuaderno.

Silvermist: Woow jamás te vi así por una historia. Normalmente me esperaría esto por parte de Tink ¿Tú y ella cambiaron de lugar o algo así?

Fawn: No es broma Silv.

Silvermist: Okey, no más bromas. No sé qué es lo que viste en esas personas que te hayas puesto así pero, de todas formas, voy a ayudarte a recuperar ese cuaderno. Lo único que te pido es que te relajes ahora y dejes a las pobres rocas en paz.

Fawn: Esta bien, me tranquilizare…y ya no arrojare rocas ¿Cómo haremos para recuperar el cuaderno? Necesitaremos un milagro para encontrar a Ronnie y otro para sacárselo.

Silvermist se quedó cayada, no tenía idea de cómo iban a encontrar a Ronnie y mucho menos sabia como iban sacarle el diario. Para fortuna de ellas, su milagro no tardó en aparecer, ya que una paloma blanca aterrizo sobre la orilla del río donde se encontraban. El ave llevaba un papel atado a la pierna. Fawn se lo quito y la paloma salió volando. Fawn abrió el papel, resultaba ser un mensaje de Ronnie. Silvermist se acercó a ella para leerlo.

"_Querida Fawn he decidido devolverte tu libro, descuida no le hice nada, ni siquiera lo leí._

_Si quieres recuperarlo entonces ve a las cataratas de las sirenas._

_Recuerda que solo me estoy divirtiendo contigo amiga jajjaja…te lo mereces por lo de los escarabajos_"

Silvermist: Te dije que seguía enojada por lo de los escarabajos.

Fawn: Que fue un accidente- guardo la carta- mejor voy a las cataratas antes de que se haga más tarde.

Silvermist: Voy contigo, recuerda que dije que te ayudaría.

Fawn: Querida Silvermist, no podría hacer esto sin ti.

Ambas hadas no perdieron más el tiempo y fueron hasta donde estaba la cascada de las sirenas. Cuando llegaron allí, Silvermist y Fawn, buscaron a Ronnie pero la encontraron. Detrás de la cascada había una cueva, a Fawn se le ocurrió que quizás Ronnie estaba ahí atrás; así que entraron ahí con cuidado para que el agua no las mojara.

Silvermist: No hay nadie aquí.

Las dos buscaron con la vista hasta que Silvermist vio una flecha en la pared que señalaba una piedra.

Silvermist: Mira eso, creo que puede significar algo.

Fawn fue detrás de la piedra y encontró otra nota de Ronnie.

"_Es bueno saber que encontraste esta nota amiga. Te habrás dado cuenta que tu libro no está aquí, eso es porque esta es solo la primera fase para recuperarlo._

_Consigue un fruto de agua, llévalo hasta bosque de la primavera y ve al puente de piedra._"

Fawn: Ya entiendo lo que intenta hacer.

Silvermist: ¿Qué es?

Fawn: Está jugando a la búsqueda del tesoro, me hará ir de un lugar a otro hasta encontrarla.

Silvermist: Bueno, ve el lado positivo, pude ser peor.

Fawn no hizo comentario al asunto.

Fawn: ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir un fruto de agua? Son difíciles de encontrar.

Silvermist: Aquí hay muchos, yo puedo conseguir uno.

Salieron de la cueva que estaba detrás de la casaca quedándose en la orilla del rio. Fawn no estaba muy segura de que Silvermist se metiera al agua, pues ahí podía haber sirenas. Esas criaturas eran una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponían, incluso podían llegar a hacer daño solo para divertirse. Silvermist noto la preocupación de Fawn y la tranquilizo con un golpecito en el hombro. Formo una burbuja a su alrededor suyo para no mojar sus alas y se sumergió lentamente en el agua. Paso unos 15 minutos hasta que salió del agua con el fruto en la mano.

Silvermist: ¿Lo ves? no fue tan difícil- la burbuja que la rodeaba se explotó al tocar la orilla.

Fawn: Por suerte no había sirenas.

Al llegar al puente de roca vieron si había alguna pista que les podría haber dejado Ronnie. Notaron un nido que tenía dibujado una "R". Fawn se acercó a revisarlo pero antes de poder aterrizar una búho salió de él asustando a ambas hadas.

Fawn: Tranquilo chico, somos tus amigas- intento acariciarlo pero la mordió- auu- sacudió su mano- ya verás pajarraco…

Silvermist la sostuvo para que no hiciera una tontería.

Silvermits: Espera tenemos que hacer esto sin ningún tipo de violencia.

Ahí fue cuando a Fawn se le ocurrió una idea. Saco el fruto y se lo mostro al búho. El ave se puso alegre al ver la comida.

Fawn: ¿Lo quieres?

El ave asintió.

Fawn: Entonces ve por él- arrojo el fruto lo más lejos que pudo y el búho fue detrás él.

Fawn y Silvermist revisaron el nido mientras el ave estaba distraída. Dentro de él encontraron otra nota atada a un collar.

"_Segunda fase completa amiga, no te preocupes ya casi estas cerca._

_Lleva el collar al prado de las rosas._

_PD: El búho muerde, ten cuidado_"

Fawn: Voy a arráncale las alas a esa hada cuando la encuentre- arrugo el papel.

Silvermist: Autocontrol – toco el hombro de Fawn- relájate y respira profundo- inhalo y exhalo aire lentamente.

Fawn: Enserio Silvermist no tengo tiempo para esto.

Fueron al prado de las rosas sin tener idea de dónde buscar. Miraron de un lugar a otro pero no encontraron nada. Silvermist y Fawn decidieron tomar caminos separados para encontrar alguna pista. Después de un rato, Silvermist encontró un camino de botones con la letra "R", no tardó en darse cuenta que los botones los había puesto Ronnie. Fue a buscar a Fawn y a los 10 minutos regreso con ella. Siguieron los botones hasta llegar donde estaba un hada del jardín parada en el camino.

Hada: ¿alguna de ustedes es Fawn?

Fawn: Si, soy yo y ella es mi amiga Silvermist ¿Tú quién eres?

Hada: Me llamo Mora, soy nueva pero como sea ¿De casualidad ustedes tiene un collar?

Fawn saco de su bolsillo el collar que había encontrado en el nido del búho.

Fawn: ¿Es este?- le acerco el collar.

Mora: Si es ese, al final Ronnie tenía razón- tomo su collar.

Silvermist: ¿Ella te lo quito?

Mora: Si, en realidad le hice una pequeña broma y bueno saben cómo es ella…estuve de un lado a otro para recuperar mi collar como si fuese una búsqueda del tesoro. La última pista que me dejo decía que tenía que venir aquí y encontrar a Fawn, no tenía idea de cómo encontrarte hasta que vi este camino de botones.

Fawn: ¿De casualidad no te dejo un libro?

Mora: No, solo me dejo esto- saco un papelito de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Fawn- el mensaje que me dejo también decía que tenía que darte esto. La verdad no tengo idea de que es lo que dice.

Fawn: Okey, gracias.

Mora se marchó mientras Silvermist y Fawn leían la carta que les había dejado Ronnie.

"_Te felicito Fawn, has llegado a la última etapa._

_Te espero en el árbol del polvillo en la misma rama donde te quite el libro, te lo devolveré ahí._

_Nos vemos._"

Fawn: ¿Me hizo viajar por todo Pixie Hollow solo para terminar en el mismo lugar donde me quito el libro?- grito.

Silvermist: Fawn.

Fawn: Si si, ya se, autocontrol, no me lo recuerde- emprendió marcha junto con Silvermist hasta el árbol del polvillo.

Ronnie estaba muy cómoda acostada en la rama donde Fawn había estado el día anterior. Fawn, al verla, lo primero que quiso hacer era ahorcarla pero Silvermist la sostuvo de la ropa y Ronnie se movió antes de que consiguiera tocarla.

Ronnie: Tranquilízate amiga, ten un poco de autocontrol, solo estaba jugado.

Silvermist: Es verdad Fawn, Inhala y exhala.

Fawn se tranquilizó un poco pero si volvía a escuchar la palabra autocontrol iba explotar enserio.

Ronnie: Aquí está tu libro- se lo mostro- bien cuidado como lo…

Fawn no la dejo continuar simplemente le arrancó el cuaderno de las manos.

Silvermist: Verdaderamente querías recuperar ese Diario.

Ronnie rodeo el cuello de Fawn con su brazo.

Ronnie: Déjala Silv. Todos tenemos algo que nos importa ¿Verdad amiga?

Fawn: Cierto amiga jajaja. Lamento lo de los escarabajos.

Ronnie: No te preocupes Fawn, ya me descargue, además entiendo que fue un accidente.

Silvermist: Un accidente que te termino perjudicando.

Después de hablar un rato, Ronnie se despidió de Fawn y Silvermist.

Fawn: Bueno ya casi se hace de noche, es momento de que regrese a casa. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Silv te debo una.

Silvermist: No hay porque, para eso están las amigas. Antes de que te marches, las chicas y yo iremos al Fairy teatro ¿vienes?

Fawn: Seguro. Pasen a buscarme a casa.

Silvermist: De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Fawn: Nos vemos.

Fawn fue a su casa llego a su casa con mucha emoción, ya tenía ganas de saber qué es lo que iba a suceder ahora con Zafiro y Ruby.

_**Akumu Hoshi:**__** No, Clayton no es Milori. En cuanto a tus otras preguntas, bueno mejor seguí leyendo la historia y si no se contestan con eso tus preguntas voy tratar de responderte jijiji.**_

_**Kryo de Jamir:**__** Yo no diría que el Sr del Invierno pretendía de hacerle de casamentero jeje…más que nada lo hace porque sabe que la relación con Clayton y la futura Ministra es pésima. **_

_**Nanu:**__** Todo a su tiempo, ya vas a saber el pasado de Clayton.**_

_**Mil Rosas:**__** jaja lo del Hombre de las nieves todavía no termino. **_

_**Una cosa, no soy experta en lugares de Pixie Hollow así que tuve que inventar más de uno de los lugares. **_


	6. El secreto de Ruby

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Capítulo 6: El secreto de Ruby_**

"_Después de esa conversación regrese a mi casa aún con un nudo en el estómago. No sabía qué hacer, o bueno…sabía lo que quería hacer, quería hablar con Ruby pero no tenía idea de cómo encontrarla hasta el otro día. De todos modos no podía aguantar tanto, necesitaba hablar con ella ahora. Entonces recordé ese comentario que dijo una vez: no puedes dormir si no piensas en mí. Eso me hizo reír mucho y también me dio la paciencia necesaria para esperar hasta el otro día._

_Esa mañana fue la más rara de todas las mañanas que tuve en mi vida. Cuando salí de mi casa me encontré con Ruby esperándome en la puerta. Ella jamás venía a mi casa…directamente no entendía como sabía dónde vivía. _

_Zafiro: ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Ruby: Ppp por favor, como si no te alegrara verme._

_Zafiro: Insisto, no eres nada modesta._

_Ruby: Como sea ¿Estas ocupado? Necesito hablar contigo. _

_Zafiro: Hoy tengo el día libre así que podemos estar tranquilos._

_Ruby: Okey pero vayamos lejos de aquí._

_Zafiro: Si, de acuerdo. _

_Fuimos al bosque donde nos encontrábamos siempre. La note un poco extraña, normalmente ella era de hablar mucho pero esta vez se había quedado muda en todo el camino, además su comportamiento era más misterioso de lo habitual, sin mencionar que evitaba mirarme. Cuando llagamos ella dio unas vueltas algo nerviosa como si me tratara de confesar algo._

_Ruby: Okey- me miro a los ojos- quiero que me hagas una promesa. _

_Zafiro: Claro, tu solo dime. _

_Ruby: Prométame que sin importar lo que suceda lo nuestro no cambiara._

_Zafiro: ¿Qué podía ser tan grabe para que lo nuestro cambie?- le tome la mano- Ruby eres mi mejor amiga jamás dejaría que algo cambiara lo que yo siento por ti. _

_Ruby: Noo…estoy lista para decir que es lo que está pasando. Solo prométeme que nada cambiara. _

_Zafiro: De acuerdo, lo prometo, nada cambiara. Eres una de las personas más importante que tengo, no dejare que nada ni nadie lo cambie._

_Ruby me abrazo muy fuerte. Por un momento creí que la nieve que estaba en el piso se estaba derritiendo y que de mis orejas salía humo. Cuando se separó de mi me vio con esa cara de traviesa._

_Ruby: ¿Lo ves? Ya ni siquiera puedes vivir sin mí._

_Preferí no hacer caso a ese comentario. Por una parte porque era verdad y por otra porque tenía que decirle de inmediato lo del viaje._

_Zafiro: Ruby- suspire- tengo que decirte algo y espero también que, cuando lo sepas, no te enojes._

_Ruby: Tú solo confía en mí. Además, no creo que sea una bomba._

_Tenía que decírselo rápido porque si pensaba que no era una bomba quizás las cosas ser podrían un poco difíciles._

_Zafiro: En dos semanas, después del festival de invierno, hare ese viaje que tanto te he comentado- lo dije más rápido de lo que pensé. _

_Ruby: Wauw- abrió los ojos de par en par- sí, es una bomba…creo. _

_Zafiro: ¿No estas enojada?_

_Ruby: No, no puedo estarlo. Simplemente no puedo enojarme contigo. _

_Zafiro: Jaja eres la mejor. _

_Ruby: Cariño, dime algo que no sepa. Escucha, ya tengo que irme._

_Zafiro: Pero ni siquiera estuvimos más de una hora._

_Ruby: Mis asuntos aburridos son el problema. Si fuera por mí me quedaría contigo todo el día pero no puedo- se alejó sin darme tiempo de contestar. _

_Me decía en la cabeza que no la dejara ir, que la detuviera pero solo me quede mirando como sea alejaba de mí. Inesperadamente ella para y me mira con sus hermosos ojos grises._

_Ruby: Te amo._

_Dio media vuelta y se fue mientras yo le respondía con una sonrisa. La mayoría creería que estoy loco pero bueno, soy un loco enamorado. Si alguien conociera a Ruby de la misma manera que yo la conozco quizá me comprenderían. He oído que existen relaciones extrañas. La mía lo era, no sé si la más extraña de todas por el solo hecho de que una chica misteriosa que me cree interesante aparece en mi vida y después de unos meses de estar juntos me dice que me ama, pero a mi nada de eso me importaba. Ruby de alguna forma era perfecta. _

_Las dos semanas que siguieron se pasaron rápido. Yo trataba de estar el mayor tiempo con Ruby pero era difícil a veces porque ella se machaba rápido. Esa noche, en el castillo del Señor del invierno se estaba celebrando el festival. Clayton estaba nervioso por la idea de bailar, más que nada porque su relación con la futura Ministra del invierno era desastrosa. Cuando entramos al salón lo primero que hice fue buscar a Ruby con la vista pero no la encontré. _

_Clayton: ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_Zafiro: Amm nada, solo pensaba en algo._

_Sr del invierno: Chicos, que suerte que los encuentro- se acercó a nosotros- Clayton ya es momento de que bailes. _

_Clayton: Okey- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- deséenme suerte, solo espero sobrevivir. _

_Ninguno de los dos le respondió. Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, un hada anuncio que era el momento del baile tradicional del Señor del invierno y la Ministra de invierno. Primero anuncio a Clayton, el saludo amablemente a las personas. Después se preparó para anunciar a la futura Ministra._

_Hada: Y ahora, la futura Ministra de invierno, la señorita Ruby._

_Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre ¿Ruby? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?"_

Fawn cerró el cuaderno al escuchar el libro de la puerta, Ruby, la Ministra de Invierno. Nunca se esperó algo como eso.

¿?: Fawn somos nosotras ¿Vienes al teatro o no?- se escuchó fuera de la casa.

Fawn: Ya voy chica.

Guardo el cuaderno y salió de la casa donde sus cinco amigas la estaban esperando.

Fawn: Okey, ya podemos irnos.

Silvermist: ¿Tuviste buena lectura?

Fawn: Mmm yo diría que buena e interesante.

**Ruby + Clayton = Desastre total **

**Una cosa, harían bien en recordar a Ronnie porque va a volver a aparecer. Descuiden, no va volver a quitarle el cuaderno a Fawn. **

_**Akumu Hoshi:**_** Imagine que lo dacias como broma lo de Milori XP…creme tus dudas se van a ir contestando de a poco y quizás tengas algunas otras (creo). **

_**Kryo de Jamir:**_**Bueno, más adelante voy a explicar porque Ruby y Clayton se llevan pésimo. Pero además de las pelas voy ponerle algunos momentos graciosos. **

_**Mil Rosas y Nanu:**_** Den por hecho que cuaderno le causo un cambio emocional a Fawn. **


	7. El Hada y El Principe

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Capítulo 7: El Hada y El Principe_**

Todas las hadas fueron al Fairy teatro esa noche. Fawn no estaba prestando atención a lo que comentaban los demás, no podía dejar de pensar en el descubrimiento que había hecho ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Debería estar en su casa continuando con el cuaderno. Ronnie estaba al lado de ella y no tardó en darse cuenta que su amiga estaba algo nerviosa.

Ronnie: ¿Podrías calmarte un poco?

Fawn: No, tendría que regresar a casa ahora mismo.

Ronnie: ¿Es por tu librito?

Fawn: Si, no estaría así si tú no me lo hubieras quitado.

Ronnie: Ooo vamos Fawn, no empieces ahora. Diviértete un poco, además estoy segura de que esta obra te interesara.

Fawn: No veo porque.

Ronnie: ¿Qué no eras tú la se hizo amiga de un humano?

El comentario despertó la curiosidad de Fawn. Ronnie se sintió triunfante.

Ronnie: Parece que di justo en el clavo.

Fawn: Pero… ¿Qué tiene…

Fawn no pudo continuar, la función estaba a punto de comenzar. Se escuchó el sonido de los instrumentos, era una melodía suave y tranquila. Un torbellino de hojas apareció y reveló a Lyria. Recogió una pequeña bola de polvo mágico en sus manos y lo lanzó por los aires formando la imagen de un hada de pelo corto en el bosque de invierno.

**Voz Lyria.**

"_Hace mucho tiempo, en el bosque de invierno, nació un hada con un talento especial. Ella tenía el poder de almacenar los recuerdos de cada habitante de Pixie Hollow en sus alas, nadie sabía exactamente como podía ver esos recuerdos. Se dice que era desconocida por todo el mundo excepto por una persona a quien apreciaba mucho. Había algo más en esta hada, era conocida también como la futura Ministra de invierno._

_Un día conoció a un Príncipe humano y se enamoró de él, algunos dicen que fue el humano quien se enamoró de ella, otros dicen que amor a primera vista. Ella iba todos los días a visitarlo hasta que su amor creció aún más, quisieron estar juntos. Uno tenía que tomar la decisión de dejar todo lo que tenía para ir con el otro y fue el hada quien decidió marcharse. Con el primer beso de amor, el hada se transformó en humana dejándolo todo incluyendo a la persona que más quería…"_

**Fin voz Lyria.**

Lyria golpeo sus dos manos y desapareció. Todas las hadas quedaron impresionadas ante la historia ¿Hubo un tiempo sin Ministra en Pixie Hollow?...¿O alguien la reemplazo? ¿Cómo era el tema de las alas?

Ronnie: Tss… odio cuando Lyria termina una historia de esa manera ¿Tu que dices Fawn?- giro la cabeza para ver a su amiga pero ella no estaba allí- ¿Fawn?- Miro para abajo, Fawn estaba desmallada.

Ronnie trato de contener la risa. Llamo a Tinkerbell y a Silvermist que estaban cerca de ella. El hada azul arrojo una burbuja de agua al rostro de Fawn despertándola enseguida.

Fawn: Coff coff…Silv…coff ten más cuidado la próxima coff coff- se puso de pie.

Tinkerbell: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fawn: No, necesito encontrar respuestas antes de que sufra un ataque emocional- sin decir otra cosa se fue del Fairy Teatro.

…

Fawn pasó los últimos tres días en la biblioteca antes de continuar leyendo el libro. Estaba tratando de averiguar algo sobre Ruby, leyó cantidades de libros sin encontrar nada. Ni siquiera encontraba algo de Clayton, esto le llamaba mucho la atención.

De casualidad, la Reina Clarión fue ese día a la biblioteca. Al ver a Fawn tirando tantos libros al aire le llamo la atención así que fue a ver si podía ayudarla en algo. Por accidente, Fawn, arroja un libro a la cabeza de Clarión.

Reina: Auuuu- se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

Fawn: Uuuiii Reina Clarión- se acercó a ayudarla- lo… lo siento yo no me di cuenta…

Reina: Fawn, Fawn tranquila fue un accidente yo entiendo, además a mí me paso una vez y por eso no voy a castigarte.

Fawn: Pero no fue a una Reina.

Reina: Bueno, fue a un Ministro pero aunque haya sido un hada común eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimiento o no sienta dolor.

Fawn: Sss de verdad lo siento.

Reina: Ya no importa- recogió el libro que, por accidente, había caído en su cabeza- "Antigua Pixie Hollow"- fue hasta la mesa donde había más libros- "Ministros de las 4 estaciones" "Misteriosas hadas" ¿Desde cuándo te interesan todas estas cosas?

Fawn: Desde que por accidente tropecé con algo extraño.

Reina: Yyy ¿Qué es lo que te interesa saber? si no te molesta mi pregunta.

Fawn: Busco algo sobre una Ministra en especial…llamada Ruby ¿De casualidad la conoce o la oyó mencionar?

Reina: Mmmm creo que sí, no recuerdo bien ¿Ministra de que era?

Fawn: Ministra de invierno.

Reina: Ahí está el problema, no se mucho de los antiguos Ministros y Señores de invierno, solo se dé la Ministra que está ahora y bueno… del Sr Milori.

Fawn: ¿Y no sabía quién era la Ministra del invierno antes de convertirse en Reina?

Reina: Antes de ser Reina yo ignoraba muchas cosas, era joven y quería conocer otras cosas que no sea Ministros o lecciones de Reina…sinceramente me aburrían. Además a esa Ministra la veía muy poco, no recuerdo exactamente como era su cara. Aunque si recuerdo el antiguo Señor del invierno, ese era bastante estricto…creo que su nombre era Clayton.

Fawn: ¡ES ELLA!- grito de emoción haciendo que Clarión se asustara.

Reina: Tra-tranquila. Creo que te di alguna especie de pista ¿Verdad?

Fawn: Así es y se lo agradezco

Reina: De nada, si puedo serte de otra ayuda avísame.

¿?: ¡Fawn! ¡Fawn!

El hada de los animales se desesperó al escuchar esa voz. Era Rosetta, que de seguro venía a contarle cosas sobre sus problemas románticos.

Reina: Rosetta parece necesitarte…

Fawn: Dígale que no estoy aquí y nunca me vio- hablo en voz baja entre dientes.

Reina: Pero creo que necita decirte algo urgente.

Fawn: Le hare una pregunta y espero que no se lo tome a mal ¿Qué pensaría si Milori le dice algo como "hola Clarión, que bonita estas hoy"?

Reina: No me molestaría ese comentario ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Rosetta?

Rosetta: ¿Fawn? ¿Estás aquí?

Fawn: Escuche, solo distráigala, se lo suplico. Si no se le ocurre alguna idea pues…dígale que me comió el hombre de las nieves- se fue de la biblioteca antes de que Rosetta pudiera verla.

Fawn sabía que la Reina Clarión no iba a decirle lo del hombre de las nieves pero por lo menos iba a tratar de entretenerla lo suficiente como para esconderse. Encontró una cueva lo alejada de la biblioteca y se quedó en ella para poder leer tranquila. Antes de abrir el libro varias preguntas se le venían a la cabeza ¿Porque ningún libro hablaba acerca de Ruby? ¿Sería Ruby la misma hada que se enamoró del Príncipe?

Fawn: Muy bien, continuemos con esto.

**Háganse la idea de que algunos capítulos de "la amiga de Fawn", esta historia y "el regreso de la oscuridad" están relacionados. Incluso hay cosas en el cuaderno de Zafiro que se van a aclarar en "el regreso de oscuridad" (como dije antes, esta historia trata de Peri y de Milori).**

**Otra cosa, no es coincidencia de que ****Lyria contara esa historia del hada y el príncipe justo cuando Fawn encontró el cuaderno. **


	8. ¿La verdad?

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Capítulo 8: ¿La verdad? _**

"_Sentí que el mundo me daba vueltas, no podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Ruby era la futura Ministra de invierno pero ¿Por qué me lo oculto? Me hice tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no me di cuenta que el baile entre ella y Clayton ya había terminado. Estaba paralizado, Ruby me tomo del brazo y nos encerró en un cuarto para que pudiéramos hablar pero yo seguía en otro mundo sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Ruby: ¡Ya deja de quedarte así como zombi y di algo, santo cielos!_

_De pronto desperté de mi shock. _

_Zafiro: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por todo esto actuabas extraña? ¿Alguna vez pesabas decírmelo?- pregunte casi enojado._

_Ruby: Heeyyy prometiste que nada cambiaria sin importar lo que sucediera ¿Recuerdas?_

_Zafiro: Si de acuerdo, lo siento no debí tratarte de esa manare pero al menos contéstame ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_Ruby: Tenía miedo, todos en este lugar me creen extraña. Tu eres el único que ha sido amable conmigo, creí que dejarías de ser mi amigo si te enterabas de que era la loca de invierno. Yyy…Además…Tt tengo un pasado algo extraño, era un poco rebelde._

_Zafiro: Jamás te creería rara, me gustas tal como eres Ruby._

_Ruby: Aiiii… Eres tan tierno._

_Zafiro: Aun no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes._

_Ruby: Lo que pasa es que vivo encerrada, antes de conocerte solos salía de mi hogar de vez en cuando. Como ya te he dicho, las otras hadas me creen extraña y muy pocas me conocen la cara. El único que me conoce de pies a cabeza es tu amigo Clayton._

_Zafiro: Siii…a él no le agradas._

_Ruby: Él tampoco me cae bien a mí, imagínate mi reacción cuando me entere que tenía que bailar con el futuro señor del invierno…oye este cuarto es muy incómodo ¿Qué se me cruzo por la cabeza cuando te traje aquí? _

_Zafiro: No tengo idea ¿Tengo que recordarte que entre en shock?_

_Ruby: Es que es el único lugar que se me ocurrió... Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, es un sitio agradable- dio un paso delante de mí._

_Intente decir algo pero ella me callo poniéndome su dedo en mis labios. Entendí lo que quería, poco a poco mis labios fueron acercándose a los de Ruby hasta tocarlo. Sentía como me colocaba sus manos sobre mi cuello sin dejar de besarme. Todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor parecía dar vueltas. Nos separamos unos minutos para mirarnos a los ojos, luego volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez no duro mucho tiempo porque la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Clayton, en ese momento quería que me tragara la tierra._

_Clayton: Por favor, díganme que no es cierto._

_No sabía que decir pero Ruby parecía estar lista para todo._

_Ruby: Si mantienes tu boca cerrada prometo no contarle a nadie lo que hiciste hace dos días._

_Clayton: Trato hecho- sin otro comentario salió del cuarto._

_Mire a Ruby sorprendido. Nadie trataba así a Clayton, por lo general él no se dejaba manipular por nadie._

_Ruby: Sé que soy genial pero cambia un poco esa cara._

_Zafiro: ¿Qué es lo que hizo de malo Clayton como para dejarse tratar de esa forma?_

_Ruby: Lo siento cariño, no puedo decirlo. Ruby siempre cumple con su palabra, si dije que no voy decir nada pues no voy a decir nada. _

_Zafiro: Jajaja…oye, conozco un lugar donde podemos estar tranquilos_

_Ruby: ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Andando entonces. _

_Lleve a Ruby a donde yo hacia mi trabajo con el Señor del invierno. Era una oficina un poco más grande que ese incomodo cuarto, ahí tenía unos estantes con muchos libros, dos cómodos sillones y por supuesto mi escritorio. Ruby se interesó por los libros que había, los agarraba les daba una ojeada y volvía a ponerlos en su lugar. _

_Zafiro: ¿Te gustan los libros?- me senté uno de los sillones._

_Ruby: Depende, si se trata de historia o algo parecido me da jaqueca. Prefiero algo que esté relacionado con aventuras, hace unos días leí uno muy interesante._

_Zafiro: ¿De qué se trata? _

_Ruby: De un hada que encuentra a un lobo cachorro perdido y huérfano. Esta hada no tenía nada que ver con el talento animal pero le dio tanta pena el pequeño lobo que termina criándolo como si fuera la madre. Al crecer el lobo, el hada decide que era tiempo de dejarlo ir, así que emprende un viaje para llevarlo a una manada donde pudiera convivir con otros de su especie._

_Zafiro: Wauw si parece interesante._

_Ruby: ¿A ti te gusta hacer otra cosa además de tu trabajo?- se sentó al lado mío._

_Zafiro: Bueno, me gusta conocer nuevos lugares y ver cosas que nadie ha visto. Suelo hacerme preguntas sobre las cosas que ocurren o…bueno es algo complicado- gire mi cabeza para que ella no pudiera ver el rubor de mis mejillas, tenerla así de cerca me ponía nervioso._

_El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Ahora que lo pensaba, la Ministra de invierno podía cruzar donde están las hadas cálidas. Eso me parecía muy interesante quería pedirle que me contara todo lo que podría llegar a ver en esos lugares pero, por alguna razón, no me animaba._

_Ruby: Mmm…_

_Zafiro: ¡¿Qué?!- tome algo de coraje y la mire. _

_Ruby: Nada, es solo que…_

_Zafiro: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Ruby bajo su mirada, parecía como si estuviera molesta y triste al mismo tiempo, sus puños que estaban en sus rodillas se tensaron._

_Ruby: Ess…que…dd de-desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. _

_Abrí la boca para hablar pero ella me vuelve a besar antes de que pudiera decir algo. Estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? _

_Nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos, pero esta vez no había sido Clayton quién abrió la puerta. _

_Sr del invierno: ¿Zafiro?_

_Ministra inv.: ¿Ruby?"_

¿?: Hola Fawn ¿Qué haces?

Prilla se acomodó al lado de Fawn mientras, esta, estaba leyendo.

Prilla: Descuida amiga, tu continua pero voy a tener que esconderme aquí porque le acabo de jugar una fea broma a Vidia.

Fawn: ¿Desde cuando haces bromas?

Prilla: Es que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Ronnie.

Fawn sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, solo alguien como Ronnie podía corromper a un hada como Prilla de esa manera.

Fawn (suspiro): Okey, pero quédate en silencio si no es mucha molestia.

Fawn trato de volver a leer pero Rosetta llego para interrumpirla.

Rosetta: Ahí estas cariño, te estuve buscando por todas partes- se sentó al lado de ella- no sabrás lo que me paso hoy veras…

Fawn paso el resto del tiempo escuchando las quejas de Rosetta, incluso Prilla hablaba debes en cuando haciendo que se le dificultara volver a leer. Para su mala suerte, llego Iridessa con el cuento de Pie Grande, primo del hombre de las nieves. Silvermist también se sumó creyendo que se trataba de alguna fiesta.

**No se preocupen, les prometo que el próximo capítulo hay partes del cuaderno ;) **

_**Akumu Hoshi**_**: Si, Clayton es el señor del invierno antes que Milori, no te equivocabas y jamás dije lo contrario jiji. Otra cosa, Ronnie no oculta nada, es solo una "buena" chica. **

_**Nanu:**_** Perdón si me tarde, es que tengo varias cosas que hacer últimamente y tengo que organizarme bien. Mi intención no es volver loca a nadie…ooo bueno, un poco tal vez. **

_**Mil Rosas:**_**Todo a su tiempo, aún hay varias cosas por saber y por decir ;)**

_**Kryo de Jamir:**_**Nop, no fue coincidencia que Lyria contara esa historia, en el próximo capítulo va pasar que quizás aclare eso XP.**

**Saludos a todos.**


	9. El fin de una historia

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**_Lamento mucho la demora, es que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela y otras cosas _**

**_Capítulo 9: El fin de una historia_**

Fawn: ¡¿Cómo que no te acuerdas de nada?!

Lyria se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Fawn había ido esa mañana para preguntarle algo sobre la historia que había contado en el Fairy teatro la última vez que había ido pero Lyria no podía recordar nada de ese día.

Lyria: Enserio Fawn, tengo muy borroso lo que me ocurrió ese día y ni siquiera tenía planeado contar esa historia…tampoco sabía que la conocía.

No tenía sentido continuar la conversación. Fawn pasó otro tiempo en la biblioteca, ahora intentando encontrar el libro que Ruby había leído acerca del lobo pero no pudo encontrarlo. Era extraño e increíble al mismo tiempo, pareciera como si todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Ruby fuera un misterio.

Cuando estuvo en el bosque de invierno sus amigas Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Iridessa, Spike, Silvermist, Vidia y Gliss la vieron como siempre sentada sobre una rama concentrada en su libro.

Rosetta: Parce poseída.

Iridessa: Ooooo no,..

Tink la calmo antes de que pensara cualquier cosa. Silvermist les comento lo que le pasaba a Fawn con el cuaderno.

Periwinkle: Auu pero que noble de su parte.

Tinkerbell: Si, es bueno saber que se ocupa de algo así en vez de estar haciendo alguna broma.

Rosetta: Como sea- dio unos pasos en dirección a donde estaba Fawn.

Vidia: ¿A dónde vas?

Rosetta: Voy hablar con ella ¿Vienen?  
Fawn estaba releyendo el cuaderno para saber si no se había salteado algo importante, no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigas había llegado.

Tinkerbell: ¿Qué tal Fawn?

Fawn: Aaa ¿Qué tal chicas?- no despego su mirada del libro.

Vidia le quito el cuaderno para que les prestara más atención. Fawn se paró furiosa.

Fawn: Oye devuélveme eso- intento agarrar el cuaderno pero Vidia se lo impedía.

Vidia: Di por favor.

Fawn: Por favor devuélveme el cuaderno.

Vidia le devolvió el cuaderno. Fawn volvió a sentarse pero antes de continuar leyendo vio que sus amigas aún no se habían marchado.

Fawn: ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo?

Rosetta: Florecita ¿Puedes contarnos acerca de esa historia?

Fawn miro a Silvermist, esta asentía con la cabeza como diciendo "cuenta lo del cuaderno" y eso le fue suficiente para decirles. Tink y las de más escucharon con atención la historia de Zafiro.

Tinkerbell: Parece una linda historia.

Fawn: No lo sé, no he llegado al final.

Rosetta: Bueno, porque no nos lees en voz alta y vemos que ocurre.

Fawn: De acuerdo- busco la página donde se había quedado- "_El…_

Iridessa: ¡¿Hombre de las nieves?!

Tink, Rosetta, Vidia, Silvermist y Fawn: ¡Iridessa!- gritaron.

Iridessa: Lo siento, ya no se enoje.

Periwinkle, Spike y Gliss rieron ante la situación.

Fawn: Continuemos…

"_El sermón del Señor del Invierno y de la Ministra me pareció eterno. Nos dijeron que irnos de la fiesta de esa manera quedaba mal pero quedaba aún más mal Ruby porque se supone que algún día sería un buen ejemplo. Ella miraba para otro lado con cara molesta, no sé si porque nos interrumpieron o conmigo debido a mi reacción. Cuando la Ministra y Ruby se fueron junto con los demás invitados me quede solo con Clayton y el Sr del invierno. Nadie dijo nada solo estaban sentados mirándome._

_Zafiro: Ya digan algo._

_Sr del invierno: Pues ya no hay mucho que decir, creo que es momento de que tú digas algo._

_Zafiro: No voy a dejar de amarla si es lo que quieres saber. _

_Sr invierno: No voy a impedirte eso, tienes derecho a amar a quien quieras. Lo único que te digo es que su amor es difícil. Entiende, ella no es un hada común y corriente…_

_Zafiro: ¿Y eso que tiene? Sí, es la Ministra de invierno pero eso no es razón suficiente para dejar de amarla. _

_Sr del invierno: No me refiero a eso Zafiro- parecía que estaba a punto de enojarse pero se tranquilizó un poco- Escucha, no quiero que esto interfiera con tus planes, la Ministra de invierno tampoco quiere distracciones para Ruby. Contéstame algo ¿Estás dispuesto hacer ese viaje sin Ruby al lado? _

_Zafiro: Claro que sí, ella ya lo sabe. _

_Sr del invierno: ¿Entiendes que para ella es difícil?_

_Zafiro: Aunque no me lo demuestra estoy seguro de que sí. Pero también me dijo que ella no puede ser el centro de mi vida y que no iba oponerse a que me vaya. _

_Sr del invierno: Entonces, no veo el problema por el cual no deban amarse, _

_Zafiro: ¿De verdad?- sonreí._

_Sr del Invierno: Si pero, como dije, si nada de esto interfiere en tus planes ni en las de ella. _

_Zafiro: No hará, lo juro._

_Sr del invierno: Muy bien, ahora será mejor que los deje a solas. Creo que tienen cosas de que hablar sin mi presencia. _

_El sr del invierno se fue. Clayton se paró del sofá donde estaba sentado y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de forma nerviosa pasándose la mano por la cara para ocultar el rubor de su rostro. Yo también me pare._

_Zafiro: ¿Vas a hablar o puedo irme? _

_Clayton: De todas las hadas del mundo tenías que enamorarte de esa –grito._

_Lo había visto enojado algunas veces pero no a ese extremo, era una persona totalmente diferente a la que conocía. Me puse firme, no iba a dejarme intimidar._

_Zafiro: ¿En qué rayos te afecta? ¿Por qué la odias tanto?...Ruby te hacer recordar a ella ¿Verdad? _

_Como no obtuve su respuesta imagine que tenía razón._

_Zafiro: Ruby tiene sueños, quiere vivir a aventuras, conocer nuevos lugares…es igual a ella por eso no lo quieres. _

_Clayton: Mira ¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo así, es obvio que no entiendes nada ¿Quieres estar con ella? Está bien, has lo que quieras pero a mi déjame en paz._

_Salió de la habitación dejándome solo. Dos cosas ya estaban solucionadas ahora solo tenía que hablar con Ruby. Después de conversar decidí ir a verla antes de regresar a mi casa. Ya sabía dónde vivía, como Clayton vivía con el Sr del invierno estaba seguro de que Ruby vivía con la Ministra del invierno._

_Me quede parado en la enorme casa ¿Cómo iba hablar con Ruby? De seguro la Ministra de Invierno no iba a querer que entrara a la casa después del espectáculo que hicimos en la fiesta. Levante la vista hacia una de las ventanas, entonces ahí vi a Ruby cepillándose el pelo. Volé hasta la ventana y la toque. Ruby la abrió en seguida, al verme sus ojos se abrieron de par en par._

_Ruby: ¿Me perdí de algo?_

_Zafiro: No, tengo que hablar contigo._

_Ruby: Bueno entonces entra._

_Entre a la habitación. Quise decirle lo que había ocurrido después de que ella se fue pero justo antes de poder abrir la boca la Ministra de Invierno estaba por entrar. Ruby me agarro de la remera y me encerró en el armario._

_Ministra de Inv.: Ruby, quiero hablar contigo._

_Ruby: Enseguida- me miro- quédate aquí y en silencio- cerro la puerta y espero a que la Ministra entrara._

_Aunque estaba encerrado podía escuchar lo que ellas dos hablaban._

_Ministra de Inv.: ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que ocurre con ese chico?_

_Ruby le conto como me había conocido y de las cosas que pasamos. También le conto, y eso es lo que me dejo más impresionado, que se enamoró de mí desde el primer momento en que me vio. _

_Ministra de Inv.: ¿Sabes que Zafiro tiene que hacer un importante viaje mañana verdad?_

_Ruby: Si, lo sé._

_Ministro de Inv.: ¿Entiendes que no puedes ir con él? _

_Ruby: Si, entiendo. Tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones como Ministra._

_Ministra de Inv.: ¿Estarías dispuesta esperarlo hasta su regreso sin que nada interfiera con tus tareas? _

_Ruby: Lo esperaría toda la vida si es posible. Lo siento, pero nada ni nadie me impedirá que lo olvide. Cumpliré mis obligaciones y al mismo tiempo lo esperare…no me importa el tiempo que se tarde, yo siempre lo esperare._

_Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba ante cada palabra. _

_Ministra de Inv.: Entonces, no veo el problema por el cual no puedan amarse si es así._

_Ruby: ¡¿De verdad?!_

_Ministra de Inv.: Así es, pero como dije, siempre que nada interfiera en tus obligaciones. _

_Ruby: No, no lo hará, lo prometo. _

_Ministra de Inv.: Así me gusta mi pequeña aprendiz. Ahora será mejor que yo los deje solos, pero no se queden hasta muy tarde._

_Ruby: ¿Sabes que está en el armario verdad?_

_Ministra de Inv.: Jaja Ruby, tendría que ser muy distraída para no darme cuenta. Te conozco desde hace tiempo._

_Sentí mucho silencio. No escuchar nada ya me estaba incomodando. Apoye mi oreja contra la puerta para escuchar mejor y enseguida se abre causando que caiga al piso _

_Ruby: No tienes remedio. _

_Me levante de un salto._

_Zafiro: ¿Todo lo que dijiste es verdad? _

_Ruby: Ocultare cosas pero no miento cariño._

_Me abalance sobre ella y la bese. Hacer ese viaje sin Ruby iba a ser difícil pero estaba segura de que ella era sincera en cada palabra. Así como ella me iba esperar yo también lo iba hacer. Después del beso le conté lo que había sucedido con el Señor del invierno y con Clayton. Ruby me dijo que conocía muy bien a Clayton y sabía lo que había pasado con su vida amorosa. No lo odiaba ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces no le gustaba que se comportara grosero con ella. También me dijo que sabía cómo manejarlo en algunas circunstancias. _

_Ruby: ¿Me escribirás?_

_Zafiro: Si encuentro la manera por supuesto que lo hare ¿Tú me responderás? _

_Ruby: Por supuesto que lo haré_

_Cuando terminamos con nuestra larga conversación me despedí de ella y regrese a mi casa algo deprimido."_

El llanto de Silvermist no dejaba que Fawn continuara leyendo.

Tinkerbell: ¿Qué te pasa?

Silvermist: Es…- trago saliva intentando contener las lágrimas- es lo más tt-tierno que escuchado.

Vidia: Joo no puedo creerlo.

Rosetta: Basta chicas...continúa Fawn.

"_Al día siguiente me sentía ansioso, preocupado, nervioso, triste, feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo. Mi mente era un mar de emociones, cualquiera pensaría que me estaba volviendo loco. Me levante temprano para hacer mis cosas y empaque una bolsa enorme de polvillo de hada que me duraría un buen tiempo. Luego fui hasta el bosque y me prepare para mi partida con el Señor del invierno. Clayton llego luego._

_Clayton: Zafiro._

_Zafiro: Si amigo._

_Clayton: Lo siento hermano- puso su mano en mi hombro- te deseo un buen viaje. _

_Lo mire a los ojo, ya no había rastro de la persona que me grito la noche anterior. Él estaba siendo sincero. _

_Zafiro: Descuida hermano, te perdono. Sé que serás un gran Sr del Invierno. _

_Como buen amigo, le di un pequeño abrazo con un golpecito en la espalda. Lugo me despedí del Señor del invierno. Ruby no había llegado todavía, me quede unos cuarenta minutos aguardando. Me empecé a preocupar, creí que quizá la despedida era muy dolorosa para ella._

_Sr del Inv. : Zafiro, no estoy seguro de que venga. No te lo tomes a mal._

_Zafiro: Esperare unos minutos._

_Espere otros diez minutos hasta que me canse. Di un último adiós y empecé a caminar hacia delante._

_¿?: ¡Zafiro!_

_Si, era ella…apenas me di vuelta Ruby salto a mis brazos. Desee tanto que ese abrazo durara para siempre._

_Ruby: Lo siento- me dio un beso._

_Zafiro: ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_Ruby: Ouu bueno…me quede dormida. _

_Reí ante el comentario. La despedida fue dura pero estaba seguro de que nos volveríamos a ver. Era curioso, jamás me dijo nada sobre la Aurora Boreal, esperaba que me lo dijera en mi regreso. Volé hasta que me aleje más y más…" _

Vidia: Más y más… ¿Y luego que Fawn?

Fawn: Abb no lo sé.

Cuando dio vuelta la hoja, se encontró con las letras borrosas y el resto de las páginas rotas, era como si algo o alguien las hubiera arrancado. Fawn se sintió decepcionada, ahora nunca iba saber que había pasado con Zafiro y Ruby. Sus amigas se acercaron a consolarla.

Rosetta: Lo siento dulcita.

Silvermist: Quizás Zafiro arranco las últimas páginas porque… no se…no eran buenas.

Iridessa: ¡AAAA! Quizás el hombre de las nieves…-al ver que sus amigas le ponían mala cara prefirió no terminar la frase.

Periwinkle: ¿No has intentado buscar algo que se relacione con ellos dos?

Fawn: Claro que sí pero no encontré nada. Ni siquiera la Reina Clarión sabe algo de Ruby.

Fawn se sintió algo decepcionada. Quizá Silvermist tenía razón, quizás las cosas entre Zafiro y Ruby no habían terminado bien y Ruby era el hada de la historia que había contado Lyria. No, no podía ser, había algo que le decía todo lo contrario. Se puso de pie y se fue biblioteca. Sus amigas fueron con ella, también presentían algo raro con esa historia.

Por otro lado, la Reina y el Señor del invierno estaban caminando por el bosque para pasar el día. Clarión le estaba comentando a Milori lo que le había ocurrido con Fawn en la biblioteca.

Clarión: ¿Recuerdas a Clayton?

Milori: Claro que sí, es alguien a quien voy a respetar toda mi vida.

Clarión: Sé que fue un hombre muy duro.

Milori: Tenia sus razones.

Clarión: ¿Sabes algo sobre Ruby?

Milori: Si, era la anterior Ministra de invierno.

Clarión: Si, ya lo sé. A lo que me refiero es si sabes algo de ella.

Milori vacilo un poco antes de contestar.

Milori: Se algo…Te lo diré pero tienes que prometer que no se lo contaras a nadie. Prometí guardar el secreto.

**En el próximo capítulo aparece el segundo cuaderno. Espero no tardar en subirlo, saludos a todos. **

_**Akumu Hoshi:**_** Me pone contenta que seas la primera =P. En cuanto a mencionar que la Ministra de Invierno puede cruzar la frontera, si te das cuenta Ruby dice en un capitulo "Créeme yo voy a cruzar esa frontera hasta cansarme" eso fue una manera de decir que era la Ministra y que podía cruzar la frontera pero por las dudas lo puse en el capítulo anterior.**

_**Nanu:**_**jaja bueno perdona la demora, a su tiempo se van a ir aclarando las cosas.**

_**Kryo de Jamir:**_**Me alegra que te haya gustado n_n. Créeme, Zafiro y Ruby no pueden tener un solo minuto de paz jaja. **


	10. El comienzo de otra historia

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Buenas, al fin pude subir esta capitulo. Voy a serles sinceras, cuando vi la cantidad de visitas que tuve en una semana casi me largo a llorar T_T…jaja._**

**_Bien, basta de charla es hora de ver qué ocurre ahora. _**

**_Capítulo 10: El comienzo de otra historia_**

Al otro día, Fawn empezó a escarbar por toda la nieve en el mismo lugar donde había encontrado el cuaderno sin estar segura de lo que estaba buscando. Quizás podría encontrar algunas páginas que se habían caído.

"Fawn, es por aquí"

El hada salto de un susto, miro de un lado y del otro no había nadie ¿Quién le había hablado?... pero esa voz. Sacudió la cabeza, por un momento juraría que había escuchado su propia voz llamándola, debió tratarse de una ilusión o algo parecido.

"Te dije que es por aquí"

Esta vez pudo ver de dónde provenía esa voz, era una especie de luz flotante.

Fawn: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué hablas igual que yo?

No obtuvo respuesta, la luz continua hacia delante. A Fawn ya se le estaban acabando las opciones y si esa cosa podía ayudarla con lo que estaba buscando era mejor seguirla. La siguió por unos minutos hasta que se encontró con una vieja casa abandonada. Era de madera, con algunas piedras, le faltaba pintura, el techo e y la puerta estaba entre abierta. La luz desapareció en el aire. Fawn sintió algo de curiosidad y entro.

La casa era más fea por dentro que por fuera. Las paredes estaban arruinadas y los muebles estaban desgastados. Fawn encontró un estante con algunos libros viejos. Empozo a revisarlos y encontró un libro de tapa dura de color verde oscuro con algunos tonos en marrón… ¿Sería posible? El hada de los animales tomo el libro y en la tapada decía _**Zafiro**_. Abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo.

"_Paso mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que yo había pensado. Creí que sería unos pocos años pero no fue así. Igual no me arrepiento de lo que hice, he visto lugares que hadas no han visto y no creo haya alguna que los vea a menos que quiera abandonar a todas las personas que les importa. He estado solo mucho tiempo, la única compañía que he tenido fue una lechuza pero no era suficiente. Solo faltaba poco, ya estaba a punto de regresar a mi hogar, estaba por volver a ver a mis amigos y…a Ruby"_

Fawn tuvo que cerrar el libro. Efectivamente, era el mismo Zafiro enamorado de la misma chica. Tomo asiento en una vieja cilla y continúo leyendo.

"_Ruby, es la chica que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo y no pasaba un solo segundo sin pensar en ella. Antes de irme prometió esperarme pero ¿Y si ya se olvidó de mí? Eso era algo posible. No, tenía que confiar en ella, estaba seguro de que no rompería con su palabra. _

_Le dije a Percy, mi lechuza, que aterrizara en la puerta de mi casa. Desmonte de él y entre a mi hogar con todo mi equipaje. Antes de hacer otras cosas me encargue de ordenar todo. Después de un rato fui a buscar un poco de polvillo de hada, tenía tiempo sin volar por mi propia cuenta _

_¿Adivinen lo que me paso mientras iba caminando? Una bola de nieve fue directamente a mi rostro. Me pase la mano por la cara y vi a un Sparrowman pelo blanco y ojos oscuros riéndose de mí._

_Zafiro: ¿Cuál es tu problema niño? _

_No me contesto, solo seguía riéndose y pareciera como si nunca se hubiera divertido. _

_¿?: ¡Hey Milori, te están llamando!- le grito un hada que estaba detrás de él._

_Milori me vio con cara burlona y se fue con esa hada sin contestarme. Increíble, mi primer día aquí y ya era el blanco de cualquier extraño. Es algo chistoso porque así conocí a Ruby. _

_Luego de buscar mi ración de polvillo fui volando hasta el castillo donde vivía mi amigo Clayton, ahora conocido como el Sr del invierno, para saludarlo. Admito que estaba nervioso, habíamos tenido una pequeña pelea la última vez que lo vi y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando me viera. De algo estaba seguro, iba empezar a trabajar apenas tocara la puerta. _

_Uno de los guardias del castillo me hizo pasar hasta la sala principal y también me dijo que aguardara unos segundos. Seguía todo igual, no había cambiado mucho. La puerta de abrió de golpe y vi a Clayton con cara de asombro. Tenía un aspecto un poco más maduro, incluso usaba la capa del anterior Sr del invierno._

_Clayton: ¡Zafiro!... ¿Eres tú? _

_Zafiro: El mismo de siempre, amigo._

_Clayton me dio un abrazo amistoso como solía hacerlo sin poder creerlo. Cuando terminamos de saludarnos, dimos un paseo por el castillo, aunque conociendo a mi mejor amigo como lo conozco me iba a llevar a la oficina donde trabajaba._

_Clayton: Cuéntame de ti ¿Por dónde has estado? Tus mensajes llegaban seguidos y luego muy pocas veces. _

_Si, solía mandarle cartas con algunos de mis trabajos con ayuda de los animales, así conocí a Percy. Entre esas cosas también le mandaba cartas a Ruby como se lo había prometido. Pero hubo un tiempo en que ya no pude hacerlo por el sitio donde me encontraba. _

_Zafiro: ¿Conoces los pasadizos secretos de Nunca Jamás? _

_Clayton: Sé que te llevan a lugares impresionantes y que son casi imposibles de encontrar._

_Zafiro: Pues entonces felicítame porque encontré cuatro de cinco pasadizos. _

_Clayton: ¡¿Qué?! Zafiro eso es impresionante. _

_Zafiro: Si, enseñarle a las hadas sobre ellos apenas pueda _

_Clayton: Ooo si pero…antes que nada- se paró- debes saber que ya llego mi reemplazo. _

_Zafiro: ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido?_

_Clayton: ¿Eres consciente del tiempo que paso?_

_Zafiro: Un poco._

_Clayton continúo su camino hasta la puerta que daba a mi oficina. Al parecer no pensaba decirme mucho sobre el asunto o bien quería déjame con la intriga. _

_He oído que la vida es extraña y curiosa, en cierto sentido tienen razón. Cuando entramos a mi oficina, me encontré con el niño que me había arrojado la bola de nieve ese mismo día sentado en un sillón con un libro. El muchacho se puso más pálido de lo que era al verme._

_Zafiro: ¡Tu!_

_Milori: ¡Tu! _

_Clayton: ¿Qué? ¿Ya se conocen? Genial, así me ahorrare el discurso de la presentación- se dio media vuelta- Los dejare solos tengo una reunión ahora. _

_Zafiro: ¡¿Qué?!_

_Milori: ¡¿Qué?!_

_Zafiro: Cierra la boca niño._

_Milori: Cierra la tú, viejo. _

_Clayton: Basta, será mejor que se lleven bien porque a partir de ahora eres el responsable del chico, Zafiro. Comienzas hoy mismo._

_Milori: Pero eso no es justo. _

_Tuve que ponerme en frente de Clayton para que me prestara un poco más de atención. No puedo creer que en mi primer día aquí tenga que ser niñera de un joven malcriado e irrespetuoso. _

_Zafiro: Por favor amigo- hable en voz baja-, no puedo cuidar al chico ahora...yo, es decir… quiero ir a ver a Ruby. _

_Clayton: Aaa si, lo había olvidado. Mira, aunque te deje ir ahora no la encontraras porque la reunión requiere de mi presencia y la de Ruby así que no podrás hablar con ella aunque la busques…vamos, al chico le vendrá bien un poco de tus conocimientos- me dio golpecito en el hombro._

_Clayton se fue dejándome solo con Milori. Me di vuelta para ver al muchacho, no parecía nada contento con la idea de quedarse solo conmigo. Muy bien, si iba a cuidar a este niño, era mejor que pusiera ciertas cosas al margen…"_

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe a causa del viento. Fawn sintió como el frio invadía su cuerpo, mejor era regresar a su casa antes de que el viento se pusiera peor.

Estaba feliz por haber encontrado otro cuaderno, significa que había más cosas por conocer en la vida de Zafiro y de Ruby. Lo hacía aún más interesante por el hecho de que también contaba algo sobre la vida de Lord Milori.

_**Okey estoy algo apurada y no tengo mucho tiempo para responder todos los comentarios. Igual les agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo de comentar algo. **_

_**En cuanto a la luz que aparece al principio de la historia, bueno no voy a revelar su identidad en esta historia ;) jeje **_

_**Mil Rosas:**__** La computadora no tiene la culpa, en todo caso a la que tendrías que desquitarte es conmigo que soy la autora de la historia jaja. Saludos.**_


	11. ¿Esa es Ruby?

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Capítulo 11: ¿Esa es Ruby? _**

Las hadas de los animales estaban trabajando muy duro ese día. Ronnie estaba buscando desesperadamente a Fawn, pues tenían que encargarse de unas ardillas. Le pregunto a varios de sus compañeros si sabían dónde estaba pero nadie la había visto en toda la mañana. Busco debajo de piedras, cuevas, incluso en la boca de un cocodrilo y gritaba el nombre Fawn como una loca. Después de un rato la encontró y su aspecto era algo tétrico, estaba pálida y tenía ojeras.

Fawn: ¿Qué? cooff cooff - su voz sonaba algo afónica.

Ronnie le puso la mano en la frente y noto que la temperatura estaba alta.

Ronnie: Hermana, estas enferma.

Fawn: No es verdad coof…

Antes de que se desmayara Ronnie la sostuvo del brazo. Era mejor acompañarla a su casa antes de que su estado de salud empeorara.

Fawn: Eres un ángel.

Ronnie: Jojou estas peor de lo que creí.

Tinkerbell vio lo que estaba sucediendo y se acercó a ellas para ayudarlas. Se impresiono un poco cuando vio el estado de salud de su amiga.

Tinkerbell: Ronnie ¿Qué le ocurre a Fawn?

Ronnie: ¿No te causa ternura? Esta delirando de la fiebre, piensa que soy un ángel cuando en realidad soy todo lo contrario.

Tinkerbell negó con la cabeza sonriendo y decidió ayudar a Ronnie. Al rato, Fawn ya estaba recostada en su cuarto. Tink le trajo un poco de té con hierbas medicinales para que se sintiera mejor.

Fawn: Gracias- le dio un sorbo al té y lo escupió en la cara de Ronnie que estaba al lado suyo- puuajj…que asco dajj…

Tinkerbell: Vas a tener que tomártelo todo si quieres mejorar.

Fawn: Lo siento- la disculpa fue para Ronnie, quien se estaba limpiando la cara.

Ronnie: Te lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez.

La artesana miro la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama de Fawn y noto el cuaderno de Zafiro abierto.

Tinkerbell: ¿Lo estás leyendo otra vez?- agarro el cuaderno.

Fawn: No, ese es otro cuaderno. Lo encontré ayer en el bosque del invierno.

Tinkerbell: ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Fawn: Fue algo extraño, en realidad una especie de luz me dijo dónde estaba.

Ronnie: Wouw eso sí que es extraño.

Fawn: Si, trate de leerlo esta mañana pero mi cabeza está a punto de explotar.

Tinkerbell: Muy bien, entonces lo leeré por ti.

"_Solo me quede mirándolo atentamente. Era como si me estuviera desafiando con sus ojos y como si los dos estuviéramos posando para un cuadro. Todavía no podía cree que Clayton me haya dejado a cargo de este niño y sinceramente no le veía una pinta de futuro Sr del invierno. _

_Milori: ¿Te resultan lindos mis ojos? _

_Sacudí mi cabeza de forma incomoda avergonzado por el comentario que acababa de hacer. _

_Zafiro: Claro que no ¿Por qué preguntas eso? _

_Milori: Debe haber una razón por la cual no hayas dejado de mirarme. _

_Zafiro: Estoy esperando a que te disculpes conmigo. _

_Milori: ¿Disculparme? Por favor, no seas llorón, solo te arroje una bola de nieve. _

_¿Yo era un llorón? Okey, ahora si me había enojado. Camine hacia el estante que estaba al lado de mi escritorio y tome unos cuantos libros. _

_Zafiro: Muy bien niño- puse los libros enfrente de él- quiero que para mañana me leas todos estos libros y luego te preguntare sobre ellos._

_Milori: ¿Estás loco?- se enojó- No puedo leerme todo esto para mañana._

_Zafiro: Por favor, no seas llorón._

_Pude notar como su rostro se tornaba rojo, ya me estaba gustado esto de estar a cargo. Al parecer Clayton era más severo con él de lo que creía, si no lo fuera quizás no me obedecería. Antes de poder decir otra cosa la puerta de la habitación se abrió y mi corazón se aceleró al ver al hada que había entrado, creí por un momento que se saldría de mi pecho. Estaba tan linda como siempre, su cabello seguía corto con ese color rojo, sus ojos eran igual de bello, sus alas se parecían a las de una mariposa y eran de color blanca como la nieve. Su vestimenta era la de toda una Ministra. _

_Milori: ¡Ruby!- me di cuenta de que puso una sonrisa de alegría al verla._

_Ella no respondió, estaba más concentrada en mí que en otra cosa. De inmediato sale de su trance y mira a Milori ignorándome por completo. _

_Ruby: ¿Dónde está Clayton?_

_Milori: Dijo que tenía una reunión y que tu estarías ahí._

_Ruby: ¿Ya empezó?...Ooo rayos._

_Ruby se fue y me quede con la boca abierta ¿Me habrá reconocido? ¿O quizás estaba tan apurada que no tenía tiempo de hablarme? _

_Milori: ¿Puedo irme? _

_Zafiro: ¿Bromeas?_

_Milori: Por favor, quede en encontrarme con alguien. Prometo terminar de leer todo para mañana._

_Su tono era sincero, quizás no hayamos empezado bien pero no era mal chico. Estaba seguro de que me llevaría bien con él tarde o temprano. _

_Zafiro: Anda, te dejare ir solo por esta vez._

_Cuando Milori se fue yo me quede pensando en lo que había sucedido con Ruby. Trataba de formularme ideas de como seria nuestra conversación, imaginaba lo que le decía y lo que podría llegar a pasar. Había algo que me estaba molestando, hubiera esperado a que Ruby sonriera al verme pero apenas tuvo contacto visual conmigo. Estar encerrado me ponía nervioso así que quise salir un poco y volé hasta cansarme. Por más lejos que llegaba no lograba estar tranquilo. Me quede descansando sobre un árbol para calmar un poco mis pensamientos._

_¿?: No puedes llegar tarde siempre._

_Es voz, la conocía bien, era la de Clayton. Mire para abajo, era él hablando con Ruby. De seguro ya había terminado su reunión y recién habían llegado. _

_Ruby: Las hadas escarcha tuvieron un problema y tuve que ayudarlas ¿Eso está mal? _

_Clayton: Woau ¿Dónde escuche eso antes?- fue más una pregunta para sí mismo que para Ruby. _

_Ruby: ¿Seguirás culpándome por eso? _

_Clayton: Tu lo sabias desde un principio así que en parte eres responsable._

_La rama en donde me encontraba sentado se rompe y caigo en medio de los dos. Clayton y Ruby me miraron de manera sospechosa. _

_Ruby: Enserio, no tienes remedio- su voz era muy seria, casi molesta._

_Me pare y sacudí la nieve de mi ropa._

_Zafiro: Lo siento, yo….no fue mi intención._

_Clayton: No importa, de todas formas esta conversación ya no tiene sentido ¿Dónde está Milori?_

_Zafiro: Bueno, hable un poco con él y luego me dijo que tenía que ver a alguien. _

_Clayton: No seas tan suave von él, tiene que aprender a que no todo es un juego._

_Zafiro: No fui…tan suave con él._

_No me equivocaba cuando pensé que Clayton era muy duro con Milori. De seguro estaba todo el día dándole lecciones y enseñándole cosas que hace un señor del invierno y lo más probable era que el niño ni siquiera tenía tiempo de divertirse. _

_Clayton: Como sea, tengo que arreglar unas cosas._

_El Señor del invierno se fue sin decir otra palabra. Mire a Ruby de forma tímida, era aún más bonita de lo que al recordaba. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos observándome de forma seria._

_Zafiro: Mmm…hola_

_Ruby: También tengo cosas que hacer._

_Instintivamente la tome del brazo antes de que se marchara. Ella se apartó enseguida._

_Ruby: Por favor solo…solo déjame en paz si es que alguna vez sentiste algo por mí. _

_Esas palabras causaron algo de dolor dentro de mí. No estaba contenta y parecía como si mi presencia le molestara. Deje que se marchara sin pedirle explicaciones, sentía que todo iba a empeorar si la retenía y le pedía explicaciones. Regrese al castillo del Clayton bastante deprimido ¿Por qué Ruby se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Esa era el hada de la que me había enamorado? _

_Mi amigo estaba en la sala principal revisando unos papeles. Me senté en el sillón grande intentando asumir todo lo que me había pasado en el día. Clayton noto mi seriedad y se sentó al lado mío para tratar de levantarme un poco los ánimos aunque sabía que no era muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas. _

_Clayton: ¿Todo en orden?_

_Me encogí de hombros._

_Zafiro: No lo sé._

_Clayton: ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?_

_Zafiro: Bueno ¿Qué ocurrió con el anterior Sr del invierno y la anterior Ministra?_

_Clayton: Solo sé que un día estaban aquí y al otro día se fueron sin decir nada a nadie. Se fueron cuando Milori llego._

_Zafiro: Que extraño…cuéntame más."_

Tinkerbell dejo de leer ya que tanto Fawn como Ronnie se habían quedado dormidas. Fawn de seguro había luchado para mantenerse despierta pero no lo consiguió. No la culpaba cualquiera en ese estado se dormiría.

_**Es hora de parar, lamento si estoy demorando en renovar pero tengo que terminar de hacer unos trabajos escolares y se me complica T-T. **_

_**En el próximo capítulo Zafiro hará un descubrimiento interesante. **_

_**Akumu Hoshi:**__** Puedo decirte que tu comentario me animo mucho :). Tal y como lo dijo Clayton, pasaron muchos años. En cuanto a la luz, te considero una persona muy atenta y de seguro no tardaras en darte cuenta quien es (no es Ronnie).**_

_**Nanu:**__** Al parecer entendiste mi idea de hombre serio niño travieso XP. Zafiro logrará educar a Milori, te lo aseguro. **_

_**Kryo de Jamir:**__** Si si…Milo es un niño travieso, es que para mí detrás de esa postura de hombre serio se encuentra un hombre divertido y gracioso, también puedo asegurarte que Ruby influyo mucho en el comportamiento de Milori. No te preocupes por la tardanza, la escuela también me está matando **_

_**Mil Rosas:**__** Sera un dolor de cabeza pero Zafiro podrá educar a Milori. Como dije antes, no revelare la identidad de la luz en esta historia. **_

_**Craluk:**__** Aprecio mucho tu comentario y me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. **_


End file.
